


Adoras question

by JokersSkull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokersSkull/pseuds/JokersSkull
Summary: A catradora oneshot just read it it'll take 5 seconds





	Adoras question

Catra peered at the blonde so elegantly slicing her sword through the onslaught of horde robots. Her blue eyes twinkling as the thrill of the kill rushed through her. She was much stronger since she left the Horde and Catra couldn't deny it. She hated how Adora was so perfect. Her entire being screamed perfection and it killed her inside. More and more of her armies robots were sliced down in mere seconds as the sisney princess squad screamed rebellion. She knew it was time to take action into her own hands. Leaping from her hiding place in the trees she landed to adoras side, making sure she made some sort of physical contact to tease her apponent and also craving her yearning. Adora turned quickly to face her sword drawn but not ready to be used. She couldn't do it Catra knew that. Catra swiped her feet under her legs bringing her to the ground. Her arms oinning her down as she struggled. Pinning down an extremely muscled super women wasn't easy but hey, she prepared enough. Adoras face showed an array of emotions; scared, sad, annoyed, embarrassed, Catra didn't know which was more prominent. Adora struggled some more as Catra leaned in closer to toy with the girls emotions. Adora stopped and stared into Catras eyes before speaking. "Catra, I need to say this one thing". Catra couldn't help but smirk even when her heart was beating a million miles an hour. "What is it Adora?". The blondes face became red as she whispered....

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Do you kin Scar from Lion King because he TOTALLY is you!"


End file.
